


A Change of Pace

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: just a quick little something I finally wanted to get out of my system.Richelieu and Tréville had an argument over something and it is affecting their work life.





	A Change of Pace

Louis was annoyed. He marched along the corridor, followed by Tréville on one side and Richelieu on the other with some nobles trailing behind as usual after the hunt. 

The same scene that had played out before and would play out again. Granted, some of the nobles who tried to keep up might change from time to time.

And yet it was different, the past had seen some changes in the behaviour between the Cardinal and the Captain. 

For a long time there was animosity between them, then a brief truce, then the return of their squabbling albeit with more playfulness. Rumours were abundant at court and even if one was inclinded to believe only half of them, it became clear that something had changed between those two.

But now this. 

Richelieu had waited for them, practically ambushed them the moment they dismounted their horses and hasn't stopped throwing accusations at Tréville regarding the competence of the Muskteers in some form or other. They've been at each other's throats over minor issues every once in a while over the past few days. 

Again rumour supplied many reasons, some might be true, others might not.

The King had enough! Louis came to an abrupt halt, turned around, held up his hand and opened his mouth to speak  
\- as two shapes passed him.

A blue cape angrily flapping past on one side.

And a black shadow, framed in red, gliding past on his other. The red sash trailing after him like a living flame.

Richelieu and Tréville kept throwing insults back and forth without getting any slower, much less stopping. They kept going with their heated argument.

As they reached the door on the other side of the room they didn't even wait for the servants to open it. Each of them just pushed open one side, never slowing down, never missing a beat.

They were almost through the second room as well, when Tréville stopped all of a sudden, letting Richelieu walk on in his fervent arguing for a few more steps before he, too, halted.

Louis couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious enough, the words written across their faces. They looked at each other, in shock and bewilderment, and then, sheepishly, they turned around to look at their King. 

He was amused at their idiotic display more than he was annoyed.

And Louis gave them a playful wave of the hand.

They turned to look at each other again and then rushed towards him, to return to their places.

'Perhaps now, we can continue in peace', Louis thought.

But as the duo came closer, he heard Richelieu hiss something towards the Captain of his guard. And Tréville shot the Cardinal an angry look.

'But then again, perhaps not …'

Fin.


End file.
